


Summer Past

by somethingawful



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Mpreg, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingawful/pseuds/somethingawful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir's Daughter plans to find her other father. Both remember a summer which has long since past, but both carry the feeling of something missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Past

**Author's Note:**

> OKay, I know MPreg's are strange, but it is the only way it would have worked. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Flo laid her hands either side of the sink and sighed. She ran a finger under her eyes. _Damn I look tired._ She snorted a laugh at herself, _well duh! I am tired._ She scooped the warm water, turned milky from the soap, in her hands and run it across her tanned skin in a vain attempt to freshen herself up and to look somewhat presentable. After repeating this she gave in, _well that's as good as its going to get_. She grabbed a small towel and patted her face dry. She picked up her hairbrush, her lucky hairbrush, the one she'd had since... well since she could remember, it was dark stained wood with her name written on the handle in beautiful gold penmanship, _Florence_. She began to run it through her shoulder-length almost black hair, careful not to pull on any knots. Her hair was wavy on the ends but remained straights towards to root, she definitely got her Da's hair. Once she finished she left her hair to hang loose and pulled to plug from the sink and let the water drain away. She walked back out into her bedroom Laid out on her bed was her rucksack, which carried a few spare clothes, a few snacks and drinks, and the current Harry potter book she was reading, she knew she was reading them late, _so what?_ She thought. She shouldered her bag and turned to the picture, one of the few pictures of her other father, she had never met the man and the picture was sixteen years old so she had no clue what he would look like now, _He can't look that different. I hope._ She slid the picture into her purse, in which she had stuffed a small amount money, she had been saving up for a few weeks for this. She straightened her jacket, brushed down her jeans. She took a deep breath, she was ready. She stepped out of her bedroom. _I can do this._

 

* * *

 

Nasir sighed and brushed the stray hairs away from his forehead, he relaxed back into the mountain of pillows and drowned out the sound currently coming from the phone pressed to his ear. He laid back with his eyes closed, but then realised the call had gone silent and this is where he was meant to responds, _shit..._

 

“I appreciate the concern... yes thank you, but really I am fine... nothing I can't handle... Flo's fine too...yes, yes thank you... okay, thanks again, bye! Will do bye!” He quickly hung up the phone not to give them the chance to ask whether he was okay again. He'd been asked that a lot lately. It's not like he doesn't appreciate the concern, he really does, it touches him that people care. _Ha!_ He thought bitterly, they don't actually care, they just feel compelled to show concern, as though illness puts some sort of duty on them to show concern, as though this is what makes them good people. He only relied on a few people, he doesn't need anyone else, never has. Flo his beautiful daughter, someone to keep him grounded and someone for Nasir to care for more than himself, although she is a constant reminder of something he missed, some part of his life that is missing, _too late now I guess._ He also had Chadara, he had met her shortly after having Flo, she didn't see him as a bring down, someone who was a burden, she just saw him for him, she made sure Nasir had some form of social life and he would always be grateful for that. Even now Chadara didn't treat him any differently, she still snarked him despite his weakening state, she helped to keep him sane.

 

He didn't really have other friends, when he could work, he kept himself to himself, he just didn't have it in him to make the effort, even less so now. He guessed he could consider Lucy a friend, but in reality she wasn't. She was his nurse, she was paid to be sympathetic, to care for him. Nothing real could be built from that. Although she filled the role well. _Speak of the devil._ As her name shone up on his phone, he grabbed it quickly, his brow drew together in concern, this call wasn't planned, that can only mean bad things, he let out a deep breath and hit answer.

 

“Hey Lucy.”

 

“Nasir love, how ya feeling?”

 

“I'm good, just the usual y'know”

“Good, that’s... that’s good. Look Nasir, I am sorry to do this but I can't be your nurse anymore. Don't worry it was nothing you did, but my mother's ill, so I am going home to Michigan to look after her. I hope you understand.”

 

“Of course, I understand, really I do. Thank you for telling me and I hope you mother gets better soon. Will I be arranged a new nurse?” He lied, he didn't understand, it is not like he had spoken to his mother since that summer. But he realised that's not how a normal familial relationship went.

 

“Yes, of course. In fact I have met her and she really is lovely, with a great amount of experience. I have gone over everything you need etcetera. So she is completely prepared.”

 

“Oh, thank you, for doing that and... urm... thank you for, y'know, all you've done, just... thank you.” He swallowed back the lump stuck in his throat, he truly was grateful.

 

Lucy sniffed in response, clearly choked up as well “That's okay love, just concentrate on getting better. Give my love to Florence, bless her. You better take care of yourself. Trust me, you'll be fine.”

 

Nasir smiled despite himself “Thank you, I'll be sure to tell Flo, she will miss you. Oh before you go, what is the new nurses' name?”

 

“Oh, it was... Naevia, yeah that was it...”

 

Nasir didn't hear the rest of what she was saying, he was rolling that name over in his head. He knew that name, but where from? _There is probably loads of people named Naevia, well at least a couple_...

 

* * *

 

 

Agron stepped out on to the beach, wiggling his toes just to feel the sand tickle in between them. It had been a while since he was last here, although it seems no different then from all those years ago, the only true difference was Agron. He was older now, most wouldn't say wiser but to them Agron thought, _Fuck them._ He looked out over the water, the calm waves lapping at the shore, he always felt calm here, only good memories tied here. He smiled to himself, realising that this was it now, he could come down here whenever he wanted, he had just moved into an apartment only a twenty minute walk away and Damn that felt good.

 

It had been sixteen years, since he first came here, when he was only sixteen himself. He remembers that summer vividly and was still the best of his life. He never understood why he could remember it so vividly, _yeah, whatever_ , he thought to himself, of course he did. The beautiful, black-haired boy, with who he shared apart of himself and had never forgot. _Nasir_. He still wondered now where he was? What was he doing? Was he happy? Because Agron wasn't, he wasn't unhappy but he was neither here nor there. Whenever he thinks back to the time, he feels a dull ache in his chest, like something was missing. He also felt like an idiot, he never even thought about getting a way to contact him again and he had probably moved on now, no one that great could be alone, he thought somewhat bitterly. He shook his head of those thoughts, there was no use going there. He stood up and brushed himself down, unsuccessfully brushing off all the sand but he didn't care, he should really get back, Duro would be wondering where his disappeared of to. Just then his phone rang, he fished it out of his pocket and answered it without looking.

 

“Oi Shit head, where are you? Duro is developing respiratory problems because you dissapeared.”

 

“Nae, seriously? I am at the beach, just wanted to y'know check it out...”

 

“Ah... reminiscing huh? Well that is fine, just get back before Duro is finished in town, or he might instigate a search party.”

 

“Yeah, yeah okay.” Although that really wouldn't surprise Agron, Duro had the tendency to over think things.

 

“Anyway, I better go, going to meet my new patient, he sounds lovely. It is a real shame.”

 

“Yeah, I wouldn't be able to do your job, would be overwhelming. Anyway I better get going... Good Luck!”

 

Agron slipped his phone back in his pocket. He looked back out over the ocean one last time. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Time to get back.

 

* * *

 

Flo stepped into the lounge, she stepped out in front of the sofa, she looked down at her Da, she felt the prickle of tears in her eyes. He was getting worse. She put a brave face on each day, knowing it's what he needed but it was hard, she had to just sit by and watch, watch him suffer and the inability to do anything stung in ways she would never say. She wiped her eyes as her Da's eyes started to flutter open.

 

“Hey Da” she said softly, knowing he probably had a horrible headache, which was a common thing now-a-days, along with issues such as his nausea, however this was all part of the 'road to recovery', _yeah right_

 

“Hey sweetheart” Nasir smiled weakly.

 

“I am gonna put your pills out, then I am off to school.” She knew if her Da was at full health he would see straight through her lie, but he often felt disorientated and dizzy especially when just waking up. She felt bad for manipulating this, but she had a plan and she would do anything to see it through.

 

“Thank you, Have a good day. I'll be here when you get back.”

 

“I know” She leant down and kissed his clammy forehead but she didn't care, she knew it couldn't be helped. “I'll see you later, Love you!”.

 

She walked to the door and her hand lingered on the handle, she knew what she was doing was lying, but it was for a good reason, she hoped that was enough to make up for it. She looked back at her Da, he was softly drifting off back to sleep. She smiled, she knew she was going to help, she was going to find her other dad...

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be doing some research in to Nasir's illness, but if something is not completely accurate I am sorry but I am only human!  
> Comment/Kudos as you see fit.


End file.
